Colors of The Rainbow
by SeekerKey
Summary: Different oneshots in Shugo Chara, having the meaning of the colors in the rainbow as the guide. Rated K . It's safe to read.
1. Red

**Author's Note: The idea just popped into my mind… I hope it goes well…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, if I did, the romantic scenes between Tadase and Amu will no longer be there and Kukamu and Amuto scenes shall remain!**

RED

Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Up until now, he holds a grudge to his dad, Aruto Tsukiyomi. But what's ironic is that he still longs for his dad. He wants to see him, but always acted like he didn't care. He just locked his feelings and always had a blank expression plastered on his face. He doesn't want anyone to pity him. Because of that, he continued to suffer and lead a dull life, almost like a dead person.

This continued for years until, a certain girl came into his life – Hinamori Amu. Ever since he knew her, his everyday life has been very meaningful. Little by little, he became honest to himself. He finally realized that he should search for his father. He really wants to know the reason why he left his family. He needs an explanation. He deserves to have one!

Certainly, he doesn't plan to do what his father has done – not saying a word before leaving others behind. He told everyone close to him on what he plans to do. Everyone wished him luck although disappointment is obvious in their faces,

On the day when he needs to take his leave, everybody came except for Amu. Inside of him, he began to panic. This might be the last day he would meet everyone, and the girl he wants to see the most isn't around.

Unfortunately, his number and name was already being called, so he really had no choice. He can't see her anymore. What a shame…

Just then, he heard a loud bang on the floor, and someone to shout 'Ikuto' out loud. He turned around,and saw Amu standing up and cleaning her dress from dirt.

His disappointment just a while ago were all blown away. He ran to the direction of Amu and hugged her very tight. Amu was shocked to see Ikuto's bold actions but she hugged back.

"You'll come back, right?" Amu asked, hoping yes for an answer.

"I will. I definitely will." Ikuto replied, full of love in his voice. Amu started to blush but didn't say a word.

"Number 0.2.8 Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Ikuto Tsukiyomi." The speaker began to repeat continuosly. Ikuto finally let go from the hug and ruffled Amu's hair.

"I'll definitely come back. So, make sure to wait for me." Ikuto said and finally walked away. Once Ikuto was out of sight, Amu began to cry. The others came and comforted her.

"I…I wasn't… *sniff* really planning to go here… *sniff* that's… that's why I arrived late… *sniff* but I thought this would be the last time I… *sniff* that I would see him…" Amu told the others while stuttering the whole time. The others didn't reply but just continued comforting her.

When Ikuto was finally inside the plane, he looked outside the window.

"Thank you Amu. Thank you for giving me this courage…" Ikuto mumbled. At that moment, he understood that if he hadn't known Amu, he wouldn't be the way he is now.

**miruku-chii: waaahhh! I felt that this one shot is bad!**

**ikuto: no comment.**

**amu: I am speechless.**

**ikuto: you are speechless, but you gave a speech..**

**amu: idiot! that's not what I meant!**

**miruku-chii: anyway, please review.**


	2. Yellow

**Author's Notes: I wrote a story for yellow first before orange... I can't think of anything to represent orange yet... And there will be a sudden change in the POV, so I thought I have to tell you now, just in case everything gets confusing. Yellow is up. Hope you'll enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

"Big sis, why is it that the sunset is more colorful than the sunrise?" Ami asked her older sister as they watched the sunset together.

"Hmm… Let's see…" Amu thought of something for a moment then an explanation popped on her mind. "Maybe it is an irony of life, Ami." Amu answered.

"What does that mean?" Ami curiously asked.

"I'll explain it in the simplest way that I can so you'd understand." Amu replied and carried Ami up high for a moment. After a few seconds, she placed her down. "Sunset is when the sun bids goodbye, right Ami? So it means that there are times that better things happen when you let go and say goodbye." Ami nodded after hearing the explanation of her older sister. It seemed kind of complicated for the young Ami but somehow she still understood.

…+ +…

"Amu, listen to me for a while. I wasn't going out with Saaya. She just kissed me by her own…" Amu just continued to walk and never looked back at Tadase. "Hey Amu… you've got to listen to me…" Amu didn't turn back and continued to walk. "There's no way I'll cheat on you, Amu." Amu stopped for a while. She became very still. Tadase continued to catch up with her and embraced her from behind. After a while, Amu forcefully pushed Tadase away and continued on her tracks. It hurts her seeing Tadase kissing Saaya and she can't remove the image from her mind.

"Amu! Look out!" Tadase shouted. Amu looked at Tadase's direction, and Tadase pushed her away. She saw something big hit Tadase. Everything happened so fast. She couldn't process the situation. For a little moment, she closed her eyes, but after a few seconds, she opened them again. She was shocked to see Tadase lying on the floor, filled with blood. She gawked for a while. Afterwards, she ran and embraced Tadase.

"T-Tadase…" Amu said while tears flow from her eyes. Tadase lifted her hands up and remove the tears away.

"Don't cry, Amu. A smile suits you better." Tadase encouraged while trying to give his sweetest smile.

"How… How could I smile in a situation like this?" Amu continued to sob while still hugging Tadase. "I'm sorry Tadase… for not believing you… I'm sorry Tadase…" Amu continued.

"Hey someone call an ambulance! There is an injured person here." One of the witnesses exclaimed.

"Tadase…" Amu placed her head unto Tadase's chest. "Please… Don't leave me…" Amu muttered.

"Amu, I will never… ever leave you… So please, can you smile… for me?" Tadase requested, pausing every time because he can't catch up with his own breath. Amu wiped the remaining tears and smiled the sweetest smile she can. "Thank you, Amu…" With that, Tadase slowly closed his eyes.

_The ambulance was very late… too late… It did arrive, but… he wasn't revived… He wasn't rescued. Within my embrace, the most important person to me… passed away… looking angelic and contented._

…+ +…

It's been almost three years since Tadase died, and I still haven't recovered from the pain. Lots of regrets rushed through my brain. If only I listened, he must be living right now. Honestly, I've thought of suicide. But Nadeshiko, or should I say Nagihiko stopped me. Yes, I know they are one and the same. He told me that his instincts tell him that I might kill myself. And I didn't admit, but his instincts were right.

I sat on the black couch and observed my room for a while. So, my room is pink, huh? I totally forgot about that. East of my bed is the balcony, but I've always made sure to lock it. Ever since Ikuto left from Japan, I've always made sure my balcony door is closed. Come to think of it, I used to love Ikuto, but Tadase proved his love for me. After a few months of having Tadase by my side, I learned how to love him and treasure him a lot.

I continued to roam around my room and noticed the calendar at the door. So today is my birthday. Last year, I forgot about it and only noticed it after a week. I don't bother celebrating my birthday anymore, not when Tadase isn't by my side watching me blow up the candles… not when Tadase isn't there to kiss me passionately as one of my birthday gifts, besides the one he buys… not when Tadase congratulates me for being a year older… not when Tadase isn't here anymore.

After a while, I fell into a deep slumber. In my dream, I recalled something from the past.

**Flashback:**

"Big sis, why is it that the sunset is more colorful than the sunrise?" Ami asked me as we watched the sunset together.

"Hmm… Let's see…" I stared at the sunset again for a while and thought of an answer for her question. "Maybe it is an irony of life." I continued.

"What does that mean?" Ami curiously asked.

"I'll explain it in the simplest way that I can so you'd understand." I replied and carried Ami up high so she can see the sunset in a clearer view. "Sunset is when the sun bids goodbye, right? So it means that there are times that better things happen when you let go." Ami nodded upon hearing my explanation. I gave my younger sister a warm smile. Although I know that it is still kind of complicated for the young Ami to understand, I know that she will someday.

**End of flashback**

I suddenly woke up out of shock as to what I've seen in my dream. I almost forgot about that little scene I had with my sister. But I never imagined letting go is going to be very hard. It seems like I'd rather not be happy than to let go of my memories together with Tadase… Suddenly, a paper from above landed on my hands.

_You don't have to forget the memories… treasure them… But you mustn't miss the different opportunities in life. Life is short and death is sure._

That's what the note says. I wonder how it came here. There is definitely no hole on my roof. But this note gave me such a wonderful opinion. I felt like it can read my mind.

I'll try my best and start a new beginning. Ha-ha. This brings back memories again. A new beginning, just like what Kukai had told us before. If I was able to do it once, maybe I can do it twice.

"A new beginning…" I muttered. I shall sleep for now and start moving on once I wake up.

…+ +…

When I woke up, I was surprised to see the balcony door open. I always make sure I close it. I always make sure I lock it. Maybe, Ikuto is back? No way, he must still be on his journey finding his real father. I should just shrug it off. Maybe I have forgotten to lock the balcony door before I sleep. That should settle it.

"Boo!" a voice shouted from behind, near my ears. Because of shock, I turned around and saw Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

"I-Ikuto?" I asked while stuttering. I am so surprised. So he really is back. I blushed just by seeing him. Hey, Amu! Stop blushing!

"The one and only." He replied smugly. He's still the same Ikuto like before.

"So you're finally back." I replied. I can't believe I'm seeing the real one.

Is this my birthday gift? Is this the new beginning I'm requesting a while ago?

This couldn't be just a mere coincidence. The timing is just so perfect. I could sense that Ikuto Tsukiyomi may be the one I'm talking about a while ago, my new beginning… my new start…

I know that it is going to be a difficult healing process that I'll be dealing with, but as long as he really is the new one, I know I could somehow manage it.

_And so you know... Yellow represents happiness…_

**The End**

**miruku-chii: what kind of story did I write? I hate Tadamu, really…**

**Ikuto: don't worry, amuto still prevails in the end…**

**miruku-chii: I guess you're right… Review please?**

**Ikuto: and criticism is welcome.**


	3. blue

_Different oneshots for blue… I hope you'll enjoy each one of them…_

_1. Favorite_

"Hey Amu, pink is your favorite color, right?" Ikuto suddenly showed up and asked Amu while walking inside the school. Ikuto was impressed by the girl's hair color. It really is a rare sight. But, they merely know each other to begin with. That's why it really isn't surprising why Amu was shocked.

"No, you're wrong." Amu replied and stopped walking for a while. "Don't unexpectedly show up in front of me again, we aren't close or anything." Amu continued frankly. Ikuto just stared at the pinkette with awe but soon took his leave. After a short while, he turned back again and thought of a very interesting idea.

…+ +…

"How about red? Is red your favorite color?" Ikuto asked while intentionally trying to surprise Amu. He did succeed but the girl stared at her with piercing eyes.

"Didn't I tell you not to bother me anymore? And red isn't my favorite." Amu irritatingly answered back.

"You just told me not to unexpectedly show up, but I've been calling you numerous times already." After reasoning out, he walked away from the place. He didn't even let Amu reply.

"I don't even know why I'm asking her in the first place. Maybe it's just because of her hair color, which makes her stand out very much." Ikuto thought to himself.

…+ +…

Ikuto continued disturbing Amu and he never fails to surprise her. He tried other colors like yellow, green, purple and orange but all of them were wrong.

Almost feeling like giving up, he sat on the stairs and thought of other colors that Amu might like.

"You know, what? I actually like blue." Ikuto almost lost his balance. But he was still able to regain his composure.

"I was thinking that I might surprise you this time, but I wasn't successful." Amu pouted. Ikuto will never admit that she really is. But still, Amu's action kind of makes him happy.

"You'll never surprise me that way." Ikuto proudly said. "Anyway, thanks for telling me your favorite color."

**End**

**miruku-chii: another one-shot for blue will be written, so please keep in touch.. hehe**


	4. orange

**Author's Note: I do know the proper formation of colors of the rainbow, and I know that Orange is supposed to be the second one to be posted. Sorry, my mind just couldn't process of anything in regards to this color. And another thing... There would still be different one shots for blue...**

**THANK YOU CORNER:**

LittlePlagueSpirit – it took me a long time to realize that... if you didn't give a review for this fic of mine... I wouldn't be connected with you... : )

PyrusAngel – thank you for reviewing. I included this in the complete section, since each of the one shots are completed... can't find a better explanation than that.

azn-teddy – thanks for reviewing

azn-teddy – here's the update..

x3sploosh – red. yeah, you have the point there... I'm sorry...

PyrusAngel – I know the proper formation but... my mind couldn't process a story for orange especially green. I hope you understand...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

Here we go again. The daily routine of my parents are coming to a start. How many times do I have to witness this? How many times have I encountered this scene? My parents are fighting. Again. But as what I have hearing, this 'topic' they are fighting is the same as what they talked about yesterday.

I do love my parents even though they are always like that. I miss those times when we were once a happy family living a normal life. But one day... both of them have changed... because of one evil thing- money.

We are now rich, and probably the richest family in the neighborhood. There's no doubt about that. Because of that, I can buy anything I want. Call me lucky, if you want. But I'm too selfish to call myself unlucky. There is one thing money couldn't buy, and that's the tender loving care of my parents.

If only...I can take a glimpse of the simple life I had several years ago, I would be very happy. No, I would be the happiest person here on earth.

"I'll be going out!" I shouted as I started to prepare leaving this house. I wore a brown coat because it is snowing outside. I wore light blue gloves and black leather boots.

...+ +...

Actually, I don't have any plans for today. So, I decided to walk around the street. I noticed a mall at the outskirts of the road, so I decided to check it out. I've never seen this mall before; because it's the first time I tried to pass this way. Time to shop!

I entered the department store and found my way into the fruits and vegetables section. Although eating healthy food doesn't rush into my body, I still enjoy the sweet aroma fruits possess.

An orange then rolled to my boots so I bent down to pick it up, only to see another hand planning to do the same. But I picked the orange first, only with a second interval. So, my right hand was touching the orange, while another hand, which isn't mine, was touching my hand that was holding the orange.

"Rima... Rima-chan?" I heard a boy said. Wait, a boy?

I stood up, and looked at the person who owns the hand and saw Nagihiko Fujisaki. He is wearing a lavender coat and he didn't wear any gloves. He is wearing black leather boots as well. His long purple hair stands out and is still attractive. What did I just think of? What is the word still for?

"Fujisaki, call me Mashiro-san." I said in a cold tone of voice. "...and you are such an idiot for dropping this orange." I continued, maintaining my cold blank expression.

"I wasn't the one who dropped that. I just saw it rolling so I decided to pick it up." Just after he said 'that', I realized that he was still touching my hand. I felt a rush of blood ran to my cheeks, so I hastily removed his hand using my left hand, but he used his right hand to prevent me from removing his hold.

"Get your hands off, you jerk." I said in a rough voice.

"Your hands are shaking, Rima..." he said in a worried voice. I took a glance at my hands and they really are shaking.

"I told you to get your hands off, didn't I?" I repeated with the same voice I used just a while ago. But I know I was contradicting myself. I want him to stay there and hold me like what he is doing right now. I want him to erase the sad feelings I have stored. I want him to erase my pains and suffering. I want him to replace the love my parents didn't bother to give me.

But there's no way I'll tell him that.

He pretended not to hear me and embraced me. Remember, we are inside the department store, so I saw people watch us.

"Nagihiko!" I shouted.

"You called me Nagihiko, Rima." He said in a sweet voice. I blushed hearing those words come out from his mouth.

"It's embarrassing!" I shouted while pouting, but still maintained my cool aura.

"So, it's fine when people aren't watching us?" Nagihiko grinned. Is he making fun of me? I tried to get away from his embrace but he has a strong grip. But I didn't give up.

I saw two boys from the small crowd walking to us.

"Hey sir, couldn't you see that this girl doesn't want you to embrace her?" Said a boy with black hair. So this guys came here to help me. How sweet. But... honestly... I do enjoy Nagihiko's embrace... Nagihiko didn't bother to move from the spot. He just continued hugging me. But this time, I didn't bother to get away.

"Stop hugging her." the second boy said and punched Nagihiko. But it seems that Nagihiko has good reflexes so that time, he stopped embracing me and used his hand to block the attacker.

"I don't want to cause a ruckus here..." Nagihiko snickered. "...but if you do..." Nagihiko gave them a death glare and in that instant, the two was nowhere to be seen.

"So Rima, it seems those two were right... But I have observed you for a long time already and I'm sure you have many problems. I just want to embrace your pains and suffering, Rima... I hope you'll forgive me." I can see sincerity in his eyes, and I can feel the feelings he is trying to show. "I love you Rima..." Nagihiko confessed. I heard voice of people who are caught up in the pace of Nagihiko. For them, it's like watching a free romantic movie.

"I hate you..." I heard boos from the audience. And suddenly, I could see disappointment in Nagihiko's eyes"...for not confessing your love sooner. I've always wanted you to erase the sad feelings I have stored. I wanted you to erase my pains and suffering. I wanted you to replace the love my parents didn't bother to give..." I continued while blushing very hard. Doing this stuff is out of my character. I heard a big applause from the audience. I didn't imagine confessing with someone inside a department store, and what's more, many people are watching us.

And that's how a new love blossomed... because of the rolling orange.

**End of Chapter**

**miruku-chii: this is my first time writing a Rimahiko fic. I wonder if I did well...**

**Rima: Don't worry... You did.**

**Nagihiko: Awesome!**

**miruku-chii: Thank you...**

**Rima: Please review.**


End file.
